Time Warped
by TeenGohanSSJ2
Summary: While defeating Cell Gohan creates a tear in space and is sucked through time to when Bardock was alive. Will Gohan be able to get back to his own time? I guess you will just have to read because im not telling you...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt and I know its not great but please try and be nice with the reviews and feel free to give me any advice thank.

I Do not own Dragonball Z GT or anything for that matter all rights go to respected companies.

Time Warped

Chapter 1

* * *

Gohan glared at cell knowing that the fight was over but the perfect android had other ideas he began gathering energy thinking he would blow up everyone and the planet with him. It was a cheap move but if he was going to die he was taking them with him.

When Gohan realized what cell was doing he snapped, pounding the ground with his fist creating a crater growing deeper and deeper with each punch Goku saw this and did what any parent would do he used instant transmission and appeared at his sons side comforting him but slowly got up and walked over to cell.

Gohan knew what his father was going to do and couldn't live with having his father always having to make the sacrifices after all it was his mess and he would be damned before he let his father clean it up for him. So he used his newly found speed and grabbed cell flying higher and higher into the sky taking one last breath of air before he left the atmosphere he flew further into space until he knew no planet would get caught in the blast.

He knew that cell would regenerate and that was not something he would let happen so he used his multi-form technique that Piccolo taught him and made a clone. This clone immediately flew over to the other side of cell and in perfect sync they both dropped into his father's legendary attack. Each shouted out their last words KAME-HAME "No you can't do this I cannot be defeated by some saiyan scum-HAAAAAA each unleashing the blast with cell caught right in the disintegrating every last cell. When Cell blew up he created a tear in space and this tear was actually a wormhole sucking the Gohans in they turned back into one before blacking out.

When Gohan woke he was in a strange place he hadn't ever been here and yet it seemed familiar and felt right. He sat up and pain spreading throughout his body but something occurred to him how could he feel soar he was supposed to be dead right the blast finishing him off and with no power left after that attack he wouldn't have survived very long out in space after he blacked out.

He got up and decided to try and figure out where he was at flying at what looked like a town. When he pressed down outside of town he walked into so people couldn't know he could fly but when he saw the people that lived their he suddenly felt limp, everybody was dressed in standard saiyan armor and walking around some even flying.

This is incredible I'm not dead I have been sent to the past back when planet Vegeta was still thriving, but how did I get here the last thing I remember is the blast, the blast of course it must of sent me back in time somehow but that doesn't really matter right now.

I know dads dad lived here what was his name bar bard Bardock that was it. But I don't know where he is, probably my best bet of getting help though I bet if I ask around I could find him easily enough.

Walking up to a large saiyan he asked "Excuse me sir do you know Bardock lives" the Saiyan laughed in his face "wow kid do you really talk like that or are you just pulling my chain, but since you gave me a laugh I tell you what you at least give me a challenge in a fight and I will tell you what you want to know." Gohan did a quick check of his power and had to keep himself from laughing it was pathetic master Roshi could beat him in a fight but he needed the information "ok but after you have to tell me what I want to know." "sure kid but just don't get ahead of yourself I happen to be a saiyan elite with a power level of over 9,00!"

Not waiting any further the large saiyan flew at him aiming a punch for his head but before he got halfway Gohan vanished even in his current state the older saiyan was no match for him he reappeared behind the saiyan elbowing him in the back and sending him flying into the ground. "Not bad kid you surprised me but I will not be going easy on you any further" the large saiyan apparently did not learn his lesson because he tried the same tactic Gohan decided to teach him a lesson and flew up above him sending his fist crashing down on the saiyans skull making a new crater.

Not wanting to embarrass himself he laughed it off "ok kid you gave me a challenge so what did you want to know?" "Where does Bardock live?" the large saiyan seemed to be thinking before responding "you won't find him their he just got back from a mission and is probably at the bar, go down the street here and you will find it on the left and you can't miss it." "thank you sir have a good day" the large saiyan laughed before flying off to secretly recover what little bit of pride he had after being beaten by a kid.

When Gohan saw the bar he knew why the guy said he couldn't miss it the thing had drunks all around it half flirting with girls and the other trying the show off their power arm wrestling. He walked inside sensing a power that seemed oddly close to his fathers and knew it was probably Bardock.

He found him at a large table with a bunch of others warriors most likely celebrating the "mission" they just got back from he walked over and said "Hey Bardock can I have a word with you in private?" Bardock gave him a skeptical look before shrugging it off and going with him. "So kid what do you need with me?" "Im your grandson I was sent back in time by accident and have nowhere to go I only know of you by what little bit of my dad spoke of you."

Bardock seemed shocked by this and then his expression turned into a scowl "are you sure you didn't just get hit to hard on the head earlier and are imagining stuff?" "Yeah im sure im not just imagining it im your grandson Gohan!" "Ok kid I believe you just answer one question what was my sons name that had you?"

"Goku is my father" "wrong kid I knew you just got hit on the head I don't have a son named Goku" Bardock turned around to leave but Gohan grabbed him forcefully and turned him around "Kakarot is it Kakarot that's what Vegeta calls him and says it's his saiyan name." "Very good kid I guess you are my Grandson ok and by Vegeta do you mean Prince Vegeta?" "Yep that's him" hmm Bardock thought my son and his son know Prince Vegeta by his first name interesting."

"alright kid come with me ill give you a place to live and food to eat till you can get back to your own time." Gohan nodded and they flew off to Bardocks home. While on their way Bardock stopped "Gohan is it we will have to get you some new clothes the ones you have are nothing but rags." "Don't worry about it" Gohan said and out his arms over his chest and they began to glow and a new Gi appeared just like the old one he had on but brand new. "Impressive" Bardock admitted before flying off to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Bardock has not really accepted Gohan but is merely playing along and no, Frieza will most likely not make an appearance later on in the story unless I change my mind and I might it depends where ever the story takes me. Thanks for the reviews they will help keep me interested in writing this story and if I get some more reviews they might give me some inspiration to write some more chapters.**

I do not own anything and will not unless Akira signs his rights to the show over to me.

Time Warped

Chapter 2

When they arrived Bardock stormed in, Gohan not knowing what to do slowly followed him and shut the door behind him. He turned around seeing Bardock staring at him intently and was about to speak when The older saiyan cut him off "So kid do you like to fight?"

Gohan was surprised by this but then again from what he heard from Vegeta about the Saiyans they were dedicated fighters "Yeah but only when I have to" Bardock looked at him funny "What do you mean "only when you have to" a Saiyan warrior loves to fight!"

Gohan was depressed by this comment even though he had never met Bardock before he still wanted the older Saiyan to like him "Well if the problem can be resolved without fighting its ok with me but if there is no other way I will fight."

Bardock turned on his scouter and got a reading of 300,000 he stared shocked at the boy in front of him he thought it was just an error these things are always messing up but when he hit the button again the same reading came up Gohan saw his shocked expression "What's wrong is it something I did?" Bardock could only stutter in response "Y-y your power its 300,000!?"

Gohan was confused "Well no im hiding most of my power is there something wrong?" This shocked Bardock even more he had a power level higher than anything he had ever seen (except Frieza of course) and was holding back what kind of a monster was this kid most Saiyans would be considered lucky to reach that kind of power and that's in their oozaru transformation. "How do you have so much power and at a young age?"

"Well I did train a lot with my father for one whole year pretty much nonstop why is 300,000 a lot?" Bardock was surprised by this boy, so powerful but it seemed as if he didn't know it "Yes 300,000 is a lot!

No Saiyan has probably ever achieved that high of power level outside of their transformation." Gohan knew he was strong but for him to be apparently this far above all the others was ridiculous "Well how high is your power level?" Bardock felt embarrassed to say his to be this upstaged by a kid was embarrassing "My power level is 12,000 ok"

Gohan felt bad after Bardock said it he saw his face and the sad look that appeared on it "Well would you like to train" Bardock was thrown off by this but soon he got excited "Yeah sure kid I don't have anything better to do." Gohan smiled at the older Saiyans attempt to hide his excitement and decided to play along "Of course I wouldn't want to keep you from more important things." They both walked outside and flew a distance outside the city.

After doing their standard stretches and warm up exercises they began to spar both flying at each other at the same time. Bardock swung at Gohan but the young saiyan easily ducked underneath of it landing a solid uppercut to Bardocks Jaw Gohan then appeared above the older saiyan and brought both fist down on him sending him crashing into the ground.

Bardock flew out of the crater he made and Kicked Gohan in the head but the younger saiyan did a backflip in mid and landed softly on his feet only for Bardock to be upon him sending a flurry of punches but Gohan blocked all of them with ease.

The younger saiyan countered with a punch to the ribs sending Bardock flying away, Gohan flew in front of him expecting to punch him again but all he hit was an after image he turned around only for his face to meet with Bardocks fist this surprised Gohan and let Bardock get the upper hand gathering an energy blast he threw it at the young saiyan expecting it to hit only for him to shoot up of the ground and slap the ball of energy away Gohan nodded to him

"You're doing better than I expected but how about I turn it up a little" all the answer Bardock gave was a wave of his hand signaling for him to bring it on. Gohan flew at Bardock to fast for him to react and landed a punch right to Bardocks head But he put too much into the punch and accidently knocked him out.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I try to help by sparring with him but knock him out before I get a good fight in, oh well I might as well get some training in and try to see how long I can maintain my ascended super saiyan transformation. Gohan flashed ssj1 then with a powerful yell he flashed ssj2 before sitting down beside his grandfather meditating.

Bardock woke up in a strange place but it didn't matter two people were fighting one looked just like a miniature version of him and the other a namekian, Kakarot? The scenery shifted and now a man and a woman stood there both wearing formal wear on top of what looked like a fighting arena that he saw earlier they put some type of rings on each other and then kissed.

The scenery shifted again and now they were on a different planet he saw Frieza kill some short balled guy and his son getting angry before the sky changed and got darker and a gold flash over took them now standing before him was no longer his son now a Gold hair figure stood with a beautiful gold aura around him standing in front of Frieza.

The scenery shifted again and now there stood a gold hair man facing some bug looking opponent in combat before stopping and calling a gold hair kid to come fight the boy stood before the creature fearless and unafraid before everything went black.

He woke up to The same gold hair kid sitting next to him except for his hair was slightly different he blinked a few times before he noticed it "G-Gohan?" the kids eyes shot open and look at him before he sighed in relief "Im glad you're ok I didn't mean to hit you that hard" "Don't worry about it kid what did you do to your hair"

Gohan looked up noticing his hair "Oh this, this is my ascended super saiyan state im trying to maintain It for as long as I can so I can control it better." Bardock become over took with shock this kid was the thing from legends a super saiyan pure of heart and awaken by fury but that would mean that guy in his vision was really his son and the kid was his son so Gohan was really his grandson! This was crazy my son THEE Super Saiyan pride overtook him before he was flashed back into reality by Gohan speaking

"Are you sure you're ok why don't we call it quits for today its not like im getting home anytime soon" "Gohan listen to me I want you to go back and have black hair keep your power suppressed a little undermine ok?" Gohan was confused but did as told "Whats wrong I didn't mean to do anything" "No your fine we just can't let anyone find out about you tomorrow we will be traveling to another world until then your name is Raditz if anyone did find out about you they would track you down and try to make you purge planets for Frieza.

Frieza would be too scared to let you go to and would either kill you right away or keep a ki sucking band on you so you couldn't ever oppose him." "But why does it matter about Frieza he is weak I could just kill him im not really much of a killer but he deserves to die"

"You can't kill him Gohan it would disrupt the past and who knows what would happen next and wait you said he's weak could kill him, so your stronger than Frieza?" "Well yeah way stronger I could beat him a just a regular Super Saiyan wouldn't even have to go ascended"

"That's crazy I knew you were strong but Frieza he just seems like an unstoppable force" "yeah I used to think like that until I fought with cell." "Wait so who is this cell?" Gohan sighed not really wanting to talk about his failure to kill Cell while he had the chance and how he got himself into this situation

"Cell is an android created by a mad scientist to take revenge on my father for stopping his army I fought him and was outmatched until he killed one of my friends I got mad and my true power came out and became what you saw me earlier an ascended super saiyan." "Well you tell me more about it on our trip tomorrow right now let's go get some dinner I don't know about you but im starving!" Gohan chuckled just like his dad was always hungry.

**AN:Dont forget to review and I will hopefully submit the next chapter in about 2 days if everything goes as planned. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not getting as many reviews on this story as I hoped but maybe after a few chapters I will get some more. I put this chapter off longer than I wanted had stuff come up and didn't get a chance to write anything so I won't keep you any longer.

I do not own anything…..

Chapter 3

* * *

Gohan and Bardock woke up early to start their flight to a new world that would be their home until they had a plan on how to get Gohan back to his own time. Their coordinates were set and blasted off heading for planet Arlia it was stuck in-between the cold brother's empire and Frieza tried to sell it behind its brothers back, once he cleared it of all life he waited for the right chance to sell it but soon forgot about the planet. Gohan was happy he would finally be able to get some good training in that way he would be prepared next time a threat came to earth.

The trip passed in the blink of an eye and soon they were on planet Arlia, Bardock was excited too if his son and grandson could make the legendary transformation than so could he while on this planet he would train non-stop. Gohan didn't know why Bardock picked this world but when he stepped out he noticed he felt a little heavier, maybe 30-50 times earth's Gravity here impressive that there was a race that once lived here they had to be pretty strong to stand it.

So this is the reason Bardock wanted to come here probably wanting to train with me mostly. "Hey Gohan!" "Yeah what is it?" "Well I was wondering if you would like to train some more, the gravity here is stronger so might as well not waste it." "Yeah sure I guess that would be ok" Gohan secretly was wishing he could get time on his own to train but thought about his own dad.

In the Hyperbolic time chamber his dad held so much back but once I was stronger he got much more of a workout he would of on his own maybe I should Bardock give him a chance if he is anything like dad (Besides his appearance) he will get there soon.

When the day was over Gohan flew Bardock back to the ship and put him in his bed, Gohan was surprised when a saiyan trained a saiyan trained till he couldn't move or passed out there were no exceptions. Even though I didn't get a workout I can still get one now, Gohan then flew out to the other side of the planet and began to train when he started to get tired he would transform then again when he was finally done he sat their meditating.

It was something piccolo taught him "A warrior does not rely only on his body but also his mind when they are in perfect sync your body will reach new heights of power you never thought possible." Gohan didn't know what he was talking about until when he was in the hyperbolic time chamber when he would meditate he could feel a great nest of energy deep down inside him, his mind knew it was there and how to bring it out but his body would have to react in order for him to do so and sadly he could only when he got mad but it was worth it once brought forward the energy was enchanting, mesmerizing, and a big relief with it he knew he could protect the ones he loved and that was something he would always try his best to do. He flew back to the ship where he fell asleep instantly and slept through the night until Bardock woke him up for another day of "Training".

Each day Gohan found a new way to challenge himself one day he would lower his power down below Bardocks and work on dodging to help his reactions the next he analyze Bardocks attacks to help train his eye for spotting weaknesses. Each day brought forward a new challenge and for Gohan something to improve.

Bardock was starting to get there after two short weeks of nonstop training and beating his body into the ground only for the next day to come back stronger his power rose by 90,000 mainly thanks to the intense gravity but soon it was becoming lest of a challenge and that's when they found it. One day while exploring they happened to come across a crater it was very deep most likely a town used to be here until somebody blew it up.

When they ventured into the crater they noticed the lower they got the more their bodies seemed to weigh more with each step they strained more to stay standing (Mainly Bardock) when they reached the bottom the gravity had to be 150Gs Gohan didn't have any trouble but it would be good a good place to train his base form so when he transformed he would be even stronger.

"Bardock?" all he got in reply was a series of grunts "How about we make this are new training spot? really give your body a test." Gohan took it as a yes when Bardock began attempting to punch fake enemies and Gohan decided to even out their new training area by firing a series of blast when the smoke cleared a perfectly flat grey field appeared.

Everyday Bardock would pass out from exhaustion and Gohan would have the same routine carry him back to the ship go back and workout some more and everyday he could feel it while meditating after his workout even more power locked down beneath him but every time he reached for it, it would move and the more he strained the further it moved away.

He was getting frustrated with it, the power wouldn't respond to anger or him trying to pull it out what was he supposed to do? Getting frustrated with it he decided to go ahead and run himself into the ground then rest maybe tomorrow he would find out he always did think better with a full stomach and after lots of rest.

Bardock woke Gohan up for another day of training and again Gohan was left carrying the older saiyan back to his bed for some rest. Then went back out to run his body into the ground once again frustrated with not being able to bring out the huge well of power he was too pre-occupied with that to notice the large power level approaching.

When he did it felt evil not just evil but cold he wasn't really too worried about it he could deal with it in his base form but it felt like he was holding back almost suppressing a large amount of it but still he felt no need to worry Frieza was supposed to be the strongest one now so there was no way he could be holding back right? When the power level arrived he saw a blue skinned alien having mostly human characteristics, the alien flashed an evil grin before charging at him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed I know I kind of left you hanging their but hey maybe it will inspire some of you to review. I am not getting very many reviews with this story and if I got some it would help me write some more chapters but as it stands now the story is starting to get boring for me and I don't know how many more chapters I can write when it feels so dull and forceful.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Got a request to see what is going on in Gohans timeline I started out writing it but didn't get very much out of it but basically what happens is Goku finds all the Dragon Balls and attempts to bring his son back to life but the Dragon cannot find Gohan anywhere in the universe and there for his wish cannot be granted.**

Chapter 4

* * *

The Blue skinned alien charged at Gohan catching him off guard slamming his fist into his face, the alien then re-appeared behind Gohan bringing his elbow down on his stomach sending him flying into the ground. Gohan immediately got back up and glared at the alien "Who are you" "Oh where are my manors I forgot to introduced myself, Im Bojack and you are?"

"Well Bojack its nice to meet you, im Gohan" "I like to keep a mental note of the people I kill and would usually toy with you a little bit but I have lots of time to make up for so I think I'll end it quick" Gohan chuckled "It may not be as quick as you think" Gohan and Bojack charged at each other surprising the alien with his speed the young saiyan landed a solid punch right to his face sending him flying into a mountain.

The mountain collapsed ontop of Bojack and he came shooting out glaring at Gohan. Gohan laughed "Reminds me of my days with Piccolo but next time you may want to do what I did and blow up the mountain not crash into it" "Laugh all you want weakling but I can assure you, you will not be getting in anymore lucky shots."

This time it was Bojack charging at Gohan Sending a flurry of punches Gohan was struggling to keep up doing his best to block them all but was falling behind letting some slip past his defenses. Bojack saw his opening and took it rearing back putting all his might into one punch nailing Gohan right in the jaw this time it was Gohan who was sent crashing into a mountain.

"Hmm funny I thought you said you would blow up the mountain not crash into it guess I must of heard wrong." Gohan came shooting out of the rubble doubling Bojack over as his fist made contact with his gut, "Funny I recall you saying that this weakling wouldn't get anymore lucky shots in guess I was mistaken too." Bojack smiled "Good im glad to see that you have more fight in you than I thought I need a nice warm up before I go around and start blowing up the universe."

Gohan didn't like the sound of that "Ok now the warm ups over I cannot stand by and let you take lives." "Foolish boy you think you stand a chance against me we will see just how good you do." Gohan strained a second before instantly becoming super saiyan and flying at Bojack once again catching him by surprise before landing a kick to the head and bringing both hands down on his back.

Bojack got back up "Ah I see you can transform I must say the new hairdo is cool but it will not help you." "If you think so why not test me?" Gohan replied coolly "Your funeral boy" Bojack charged at Gohan aiming a punch for his head but when the hit connected it went straight through revealing it was an after image Gohan came from behind and landed a solid punch to the spine making Bojack cry out in pain.

The young saiyan did not let up there and kicked the alien in the abs using all his forward motion against him. Something was wrong Bojack was actually smiling after that last attack while he was distracted the alien threw punch after punch all connecting with Gohan when he quit the young saiyan lay there motionless. Bojack got up to walk away when Gohan did a front flip away from the alien kicking him in the chin in the process.

Bojack thought he finished him but was sadly mistaken The saiyan let out a powerful yell and his hair turned spikier and even more gold, sparks of lighting hit the ground all around Gohan making his appearance even more intimidating. Bojack was shocked to say the least but quickly returned his facial expression to his normal smirk "I already told you boy no transformation will put you on equal terms with me."

Gohan moved so fast Bojack couldn't even see and it looked as if he was transporting around the battle field before stopping right in front of the alien who jumped back in response. Gohan punched Bojack sending him tumbling across the battle field where he laid slumped over not moving "Your pathetic Bojack not even a challenge anymore I should have just stayed super saiyan and not gone to my ascended version then you might have been a challenge."

"How dare you talk to me that way boy you do not know what you're dealing with either you think you are the only one who can transform?" "You're bluffing" Gohan replied coldly. "Why would I bluff I have no reason to im obviously beat in this state but maybe if I transformed I could give you a worthy challenge." "No even if you were telling the truth I still wouldn't let you transform why waste my time no transformation would give you the power to defeat me."

"Oh you would be shocked in the amount of power this transformation gives me and you should count yourself honored, you are the only one who has ever forced me to use it." "Alright fine if you are just going to whine about it I'll give you this chance to do it even though it won't matter once your done stalling I will kill you." "oh you will not be disappointed."

Bojack yelled to the top of his lungs his energy spiking higher and higher the light was too intense and Gohan had to look away, when he could finally see Bojack a new warrior stood in his tracks blood red veins pooping out all over his body dark black around both of his eyes and spikes shooting out of his shoulders he had also grown taller and more muscular not "Impressive Gohan admitted but let's see how much of the truth you were telling."

Bojack Smirked "Gladly" Gohan went to charge at Bojack but found him already standing in front of him the young saiyan jumped back in surprise and eyes widen at the display of speed Bojacks arm shot out hitting Gohan in the should. Gohan laid there not wanting to get back up with that one punch it felt like he was hit by cell all over again he knew it was a mistake to let Bojack have the chance to transform and now he was paying for it Bojack stood over him his black eyes staring intently at him with a smirk on his face Gohan knew he had to do something but what?

**A/N: Im just going to go with Bojack was trapped inside the planet and Gohans Ki blast set him free but not his allies. ****Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger again hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. That will hopefully help with how short I have been making the chapters and give me more motive to write my goal is to reach 100 reviews with this story, we still have a lot more left to this story so I should be able to clear that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought Bojack was blue but when I looked on YouTube he was like a yellowish color? But on other images he was blue does anyone know what that was about?**

Chapter 4

* * *

Bojack stood there overtop a helpless Gohan with a smile on his face, Gohan could not comprehend what heights the aliens power just soared to nothing he ever sensed was close to this power and sadly his was no exception. Bojack decided to break the silence first "It has been so long since I have been in this form and I think I need some time to warm up to it mind if I try it out on you?"

Gohan only smiled there was no chance he could win this but his father never gave up when he was extremely overpowered so he wouldn't either somehow his dad also managed to win those fights something Gohan was hoping he had passed down him.

That smile instantly vanished when Bojack drove his fist into Gohans Gut faster than he could see. He then grabbed the young Saiyans foot and threw him firing a ki blast after him hitting its target. Gohan fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground his body aching from just 3 hits but he had to do this he had to win. Gohan flew at Bojack as fast as he could only for the alien to side step him and drive his elbow into the Saiyans back.

Gohan caught himself and turned around but was caught with Bojacks fist hitting him flat in the face before he could travel any distance from the blow Bojack appeared in front of him and did a front flip bringing his heel down on Gohans head. Gohan slowly got to his feat but never the less got into a defensive stance Bojack might be too quick for him to attack but maybe he could at least defend himself till Bardock was awake then maybe they could double team him it was a chance but his only option.

Bojack flew a Gohan and threw a punch the young saiyan tried his hardest to block it but couldn't bring his arms up in time it connected and Bojack grabbed Gohans hair and continued to beat him senseless. Bojack laughed "To think boy you actually stood a chance against me." Bojack threw Gohan up in the air and fired a strong ki blast after him when the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Gohan, Bojack changed back to his original form and went to fly away when he heard a scream not far away.

When he looked to find the source he saw an older man with dark black hair yelling to the top of his lungs although this was not a typical yell it was filled with anger, one that would only happen when a loved one died his hair was flashing between black and gold, eyes going back and forth from onyx to teal and with one final yell Bardocks hair stayed gold and eyes teal his aura a flowing gold.

He stared down Bojack no words could express the anger he felt towards the alien during this last month he had grown closer to Gohan than he thought possible and knowing he wouldn't ever be able to see him again could almost bring tears to the mighty Saiyans eyes, no this alien was going to pay for what he did or he would gladly give his life trying. He flew at Bojack as fast as he could ready to inflict as much pain as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile

Gohan woke up in a grass field wondering why this seemed so different than what his father described other world as. He jumped when a voice brought him out of his thoughts "It's about time you woke up not polite to keep a supreme Kai waiting." "It's not nice for you to be sneaking up on people either and wait! did you say Kai!?" "Yes I am a kai and a supreme kai at that so you will show me some respect if you know what's good for you."

Gohan looked puzzled "I thought there were only 4 king kais that ruled over each sector of the universe?" Gohan asked "There are 4 that watch over each each sector but I am a supreme kai meaning that I rule over all of them and the entire universe." "Wow im guessing you brought me here to train to beat Bojack then didn't you?"

"I imprisoned him there a long time ago because he deserved a fate worse than death but now that he is free you are the one that has to either kill him or find another place to imprison him but you are not strong enough yet to do that it will require a little training" "well ok it's obvious that I can't beat him in my current stat-Wait! I felt my Grandfather approaching right before he killed me is he alright?"

"Relax your grandfather has transformed and is doing alright against Bojack, Your fight has left him drained enough that he can't transform and is fighting at an equal level as Bardock. Also you're not dead I gave you my immortal life so that you could go back." "If Bojack is weakened so much then why can't I just go back now me and Bardock would be able to beat him no problem"

"The problem is not Bojack your Grandfather will win that fight there is a new threat that has occurred thanks to your presence in the past and he is by far stronger than Bojack." "Then I guess we don't have any time to waist, do you know instant transmission and if so could you perhaps teach that to me and a few other techniques?"

"Yes but come on we have to train in Room of spirit and time it is just like the one your current guardian of earth possess but the supreme Kai edition in this one 1 year is half a day so let's go I don't want Bardock killing Bojack he does not deserve such luxuries as death so that's why I need you to capture him for me to re-imprison." with that they stepped foot in the room of spirit and time and began training.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bardock and Bojacks battle lasted hours each not gaining anything only the enjoyment of causing as much pain to the other as possible but it was wearing down and just as the Kai had said Bardock was clearly winning. Bardock flew at Bojack while he was still dazed from his last attack landing a ferocious uppercut on Bojack, before he could move any distance from it the older saiyan appeared above him and kicked him back down the force of the blows canceling each other out.

"Now it's time to finish this! You will pay for the death of my grandson." Gohan im so sorry I couldn't be here sooner but I promise to make this up to you I promise to make it right and the only way for that to happen is with his death! Bardock shouted out "FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE" a massive blue beam flew out of his and hand right for Bojack.

All he could do was watch he was too drained he closed his eyes and smiled, at least he wouldn't be trapped ever again. At the last second Gohan appeared out of thin air smacking the beam away from Bojack he then turned around while the blue skin alien still had his eyes closed and threw a square metallic box at his feet, the box opened and a vortex appeared.

Sucking Bojack in and trapping him Gohan then flew over and grabbed the box he looked up in the sky and saw a faint star. He used instant transmission and appeared next to the star then threw the box perfectly so it would be trapped in the middle. Gohan then used instant transmission and appeared next to Bardock, Bardock saw him and paled over.

Tears began to form in his eyes and he ran over to Gohan pulling him into a protective hug the last thing he saw was the blast striking Gohan the only thing he could say was "How?" "The supreme Kai gave me his life so I could come back." Bardock didn't even care that he had no idea what Gohan was talking about he was just happy to have him back.

Gohan then explained to him about the threat coming, about how the fight gave off so much power that the he picked up on it and is on his way here and how they only have 6 days before the powerful foe gets to them. Gohan and Bardock trained non-stop 3 whole days and rested the other three the sixth day arrived they felt a huge energy approaching the planet.

**A/N: Yes I chose to make Gohan immortal, teen Gohan is my favorite character in dbz so I will be keeping him a teen. Send me a review of what you think the villains name should be this villain will be original I was thinking about Eczner or something like that but if I get a cool name will choose it. Gohan has learned an advanced form of instant transmission he no longer needs to sense ki to do it. Special thanks go out to SCStaff he gave me the idea of Bojack being re-trapped.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes I know I overpowered Bojack I had only seen the last 5 minutes of Gohan and Bojacks fight I had no Idea he could transform. So I am sorry for that maybe If I have more time I will go back and replace those chapters but for now I will continue on with the story and hopefully you all will continue to read and not let my mistake change your opinion about the story. I have a very high opinion of Gohan and especially his ssj2 or I wouldn't have named my account that so once again I apologize and hope you will read on!

Chapter 6

Gohan and Bardock waited for the enemy to arrive each feeling the massive power level approaching but only one feeling intimidated. They didn't have to wait long before the power was among them and they were looking straight in the eyes of the soon to be attacker and only one expression could find its way upon Gohans face was… shock. "Dad?"

The figure laughed "Yes son it's me your father, I can't believe you were letting all of that power go to your head did I have that problem with Frieza!? I can't believe your arrogance because of you the earth was almost blown up and you think you paid for that by finishing him with the cost of your life? No you didn't really pay for it with your death did you after all your still here aren't you? And the worst part of it all was you still didn't finish the job that's right Cell came back and killed us all you let that power go to your head and…. Im ashamed to of ever called you son."

Gohan immediately collapsed in the dirt balling his eyes out Goku walked over to his son and rested a hand on his son and gave him a smile. Gohan looked up at his father tears in his eyes only for a brief second before Goku's gripped tightened and smashed Gohans head into the ground. "I came here to finish you off I will never forgive you and you don't deserve it."

"Father I won't fight you im sorry and your right I do deserve to die now please make it right and finish me off." Gohan powered all the way down and held his hands behind him waiting for his father to finish him off. Goku laughed he made a ki blade in his hand brought it up above his head and he then procedded to bring it down.

The Blade never made Contact and Gohan looked up to see Bardock grabbing the blade blood dripping from his hand as he struggled with all his might to keep the blade from hitting his Grandson. Bardock managed to kick Goku in the chest then smashed his fist into his face.

Bardock walked over to Gohan and rested a hand on his head just like Goku did, Gohan awaited the grip that would come just like before "Gohan you have to listen to me that's not your father no father would ever say such words to a son that doesn't deserve them and especially not your father think Gohan did it make sense your dad always gave his enemies the benefit of the doubt and gave them a second chance to start over so why wouldn't he do that to his son a son that doesn't deserve a second chance in the first place he did nothing wrong the problem is him."

Bardock then proceeded to point a Goku who had an amused smile on his face intently observing the conversation. "Him he made you do something no father should do he should have been the one to defeat cell he should of trained harder, you're a kid still and as a fathers job it is to protect its son. Gohan think your Goku wouldn't ever in a million years say that would he? I didn't think so that means that isn't your father, Gohan he is not your father!"

The Goku imposter laughed "so what if im not this weaklings horrid excuse of a father I will still kill you." Gohan couldn't control his temper after what this being just said about his father "You dare insult my father? The one who gave his life to save me from his brother the one who cared for everyone more than himself; he was a selfless man who only wanted to protect others, so what he wasn't there during some of my childhood that just makes the time he spent with me even more and him spent a whole year together training and bonding I know my father and he is 5 times the man you will ever be I will not stand here and let you insult his honor."

Gohan emitted a powerful scream jumping straight to ssj2 he was going to enjoy making this thing suffer and he was going to take his time. Gohan walked toward Goku lighting striking the ground around him, the imposter got tired of waiting and charged at Gohan punching him everywhere but Gohan just kept walking the blows not even affecting him each punch was like a fly landing on his body.

"Pathetic you had the nerve to call me a weakling when you can't even touch me." Goku finally got tired of this and decided to use "his" special move KAME-HAME-HA! Goku shot his signature attack at Gohan but the young saiyan just shook his head in response "Just another way to tell you are not my father but I will give you the honor of seeing what it should look like. KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan shot a beam twice the size of Goku's engulfing the older Saiyans and finally it overtook him the energy was no more.

Gohan woke up laying on the ground next to Bardock, there was no proof of the battle that just took place here "It was just my dream?" Gohan asked talking to himself. "No Gohan it was a test and im impressed a kid at your age with the power you possess and the mind to back it up well I guess It's true what your old mentor Piccolo says "A warrior does not rely only on his body but also his mind when they are in perfect sync your body will reach new heights of power you never thought possible." He was more right than he knew and you have a very powerful mind young Gohan."

"How do you know so much about me and what do you want!" "ahh where are my manors Im Luix and I can go deep inside your brain and pull out your fears that's why I put you to sleep young Gohan I had to test you to see if you were worthy and you passed now your grandfather on the other hand he is not fairing so well." "Gohan looked over to see Bardock every few minutes flinch in his sleep. "You let him go right now or I swear I will-" "What Young Gohan what will you do? He has to sort this out for himself if you attack me I trap him in his nightmares for ever so Gohan what will it be?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not posting another chapter for a while but I have had a lack of inspiration lately but here it is hope you will like it.**

I do not own anything …..

Chapter 7: Bardock strikes back

* * *

Bardock woke up on the floor of Frieza's ship the cold of the floor running all through his body giving him shivers. He got up and walked toward his door and pressed the button to open it but the door would not budge to an ordinary saiyan the door would have been very hard to open but since he had spent so much time training with Gohan he just put his hand on the sealed titanium door and pushed, the floor flew from its place sliding down the long white hallway before stopping at the feet of four guards dressed in saiyan armor.

Each were too weak to fire their own energy beams and so the aliens had to rely on Ki blasters they turned to fire at Bardock but were too slow each in slow-mo. The older saiyan flew up behind the squad of 4 before they could even register him move, Bardock drove his fist threw an aliens stomach then fired off a ki blast that hit the alien in front turning it to dust. With his fist still the aliens gut sent a kick catching the last 2 aliens and incapacitating them he walked off looking for Frieza now as a newly transformed super saiyan he was going to inflict some pain on the inter-galactic foe.

When he reached Friezas chambers he was met with the eyes of his son and Gohan staring at him with helplessness in their eyes. Both Saiyans had Ki reducing bands stuck on them radiating only a 30th of the power they would usually both looking sickly pale and void of life. Frieza saw him come in and smiled "Ahh is another one of my monkey pets come to rescue his friends? Well I suppose I have room for another pet but I think I rather have you mounted on my wall, you would really go well with my decour."

"Too bad Frieza, im sorry but you won't live much longer you can say good bye to any ideas of me being your pet or mounted on your wall funny though I rather enjoy the idea of having you mounted on my wall acting like your pointing at something with a scared look on your face but that will all be true very shortly."

Bardock powered up and flew at Frieza surprising the tyrant with his speed catching him off guard and slamming his fist into the aliens face. Frieza struck the titanium wall cracking it making a medium sized dent the tyrant was pissed and also in shock how could another one of his monkeys achieved such a high level of power hopefully he couldn't turn into a super saiyan to or else he would have to find a way to trick the saiyan. "I see you are much more powerful than my current level allow me transform and I will show you a good fight." "Go ahead transform show us what you are truly made of then I will know I was capable of taking you down at your best." Frieza smirked at his arrogance foolish monkey once I transform you will be but a bug at my feet. Frieza transformed formed to his final form skipping all the others after all they were not necessary just a show, Frieza finally powered up to 100% "Ok Frieza I gave you time to power up now it's my turn." With a yell Bardock powered all the way up to his maximum in base form no need to go super yet I need a good warm-up.

Bardock flew at Frieza but the alien just yawned the saiyan was going terribly slow for his pace. Frieza extended an arm and flicked Bardock in the forehead the saiyan tumbled across the room, Frieza waited for him to get back up and didn't have to wait long the older saiyan sped across the room and sent a flurry of punches with renewed vigor but none landed the tyrant dodged and blocked them all without breaking a sweat. Frieza landed a vicious punch to Bardocks side once again sending the saiyan across the room in the blink of an eye.

The older saiyan got up but slower than the last time he flew at Frieza wanting to resume the fight and the intergalactic tyrant was all too happy. Hmm one good punch to the head and that should end the fight Frieza thought but when he swung his fist it past right through an image Bardock came from behind and Frieza not knowing how to sense power levels couldn't sense him , Bardock landed a kick with all his power packed into it.

Frieza took it and stumbled a bit but other than that was unharmed he turned to face the saiyan but Bardock was already in front of him pounding the tyrant with punch after punch all around his body but Frieza just took it standing there. Yeah the punches hurt but only the pain of a small child punching an adult, Bardock decided it was time his attacks were not enough "Alright Warm ups over time to face you with my true power."

Bardocks yelled his power skyrocketing all the way up to Friezas level then passed it Oh shit! Frieza thought he is a super saiyan I need to get the bands quick before he finishes Frieza flew off to find his Ki sucking bands while Bardock stood still head arched upwards emitting a powerful yell his hair flashed from black to Blond eyes from onyx to teal the ship was falling apart and several warning lights were flashing with a final yell Bardock stood there in all his super saiyan glory.

Bardock turned his head searching for Frieza now he was going to finish off that bastard who enslaved his people and forced them to work for him he was doing this for all his brethren who was punished and slayed at Frieza's hands. Bardock saw the tyrant frantically searching for something, but he didn't care nothing would help Frieza win this fight now as a transformed Super Saiyan nothing would stand in his way. The older saiyan appeared behind Frieza and whispered in his ear "Whatchya lookin for Frieza?" in an innocent voice. The tyrant just smiled all too perfect he turned around and strapped the Ki sucking Necklace around Bardocks throat instantly falling back into his base form clutching at the necklace.

Frieza laughed "Try all you want monkey that necklace is made of cadmium the second strongest metal in the universe you little friend over there Gohan was it? I had to put a Zirconium necklace on him which is thee strongest metal not even my might could broke either of those. Bardock laid there it was over he could feel his power slipping away any minute he would lose consciousness he was woke from almost dozing off by his Grandsons voice speaking to him telepathically "Get up and fight show him what a true saiyan warrior is capable of show him what Super Saiyan is capable you are now from the legends Bardock you are the One who is awaken by furry so stand up and fight show Frieza what the true might of a super saiyan is capable of NOW GET UP!"

Suddenly rage found its way into Bardock and he began to roar with rage, rage of a caged beast wanting to get out and with his final yell that beast escaped. Bardocks Hair became Golden and eyes teal his body surrounded by a inferno of gold brighter than the sun, his necklace was disintegrated by the power coursing and fluctuating around his body for at that moment his aurora was also close to as hot as the sun he flew at Frieza punching him everywhere as hard as he could every blow landed and he continued this onslaught for minutes not letting up.

When he was done a bloodied Frieza laid at his feet "Your finished Frieza no one will hurt my family and you won't hurt anyone for that matter! you disgust me, See you in HFIL Frieza when I arrive I will find you maybe then you might actually be a challenge that is until I beat you to death only for you to come back and for me to do it again and that is how we shall spend our after life's Freiza." Bardock fired a power gold Ki beam that hit Frieza point blank leaving behind only ashes. The older saiyan walked over to his son and grandson ripping of their Ki Necklaces he tried to talk to them but everything went black before he could.

He woke up with Gohan sitting next to him this had all been just a dream? Luix knew he was awake "Ahh so you did come through in the end im surprised you handled that quite well Bardock I thought I may have given your mind to much of a challenge but I guess you proved me otherwise. Gohan answered back for him "Never underestimate a saiyan you would be surprised at what we can overcome." Luix chuckled I see that now, but if you don't mind since you both are done how about we do a little warm up? "Gladly" both Saiyans said in unison before charging at the alien.

**AN: Yes I know you guys are probably thinking how the hell did the ship sustain their fight? Im just going to go with his mechanics do one damn good job and leave it like that you guys may decide for yourselves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating I have been really busy with stuff… Thank you to who are actually reading this story and reviewing (All 2 of them) they are the only reason I am finishing this story.**

**Chapter 8**

Luix chuckled "Wow im surprised you made it Bardock it wasn't looking too good for you, but im glad you pulled through Gohan will need you but with your pathetic power level will probably be of no assistance anyway, ok so how shall we do this one on one or two on one so you can actually have a chance." Bardock gave no chance for Gohan and him to think it over giving his answer right away "Ill take you on by myself I will show you what true power is!"

Bardock powered up to his max without reaching super saiyan and flew at Bardock full speed throwing a punch aimed for the alien but too his surprise Luix was no longer standing right in front of him but 20 yards away. Bardock couldn't even see him move, not letting this affect to his confidence Bardock reappeared behind Luix with a kick aimed for his head but the alien merely raised a finger and blocked the kick he followed up by grabbing the Saiyans leg and slamming him face down into the dirt.

Bardock instantly was back on his feet ignoring the pain going throughout his body, Luix may be stronger than he hoped that had really hurt almost hurt maybe as much as one of Gohans attacks. Bardock charged at Luix throwing a punch intended to hit the alien but each whizzing past like he was missing his target.

Luix was getting bored the saiyan was no match for him "Well if you have any more power I suggest you bring it out or I might just see if your friend over there has any more power." Bardock snarled "You think this is all I have? I will show you what a saiyan is truly capable of!"

Bardock emitted a scream pulling out energy deep inside him his hair changed to gold and eyes to teal completing the legendary transformation. "Ahh glad to see you're not done yet I was beginning to think I wouldn't get a good warm up." This time it was Luix turn to charge in too fast for Bardock to block the punch hit him, Luix reappeared behind the older saiyan punching him back and forth (much like Frieza did to Goku) Luix ended the streack by punching him strait into the ground creating a decend sized crator.

Bardock got up cuts oozing out blood but nothing major Bardock shot off the ground aiming a punch for the aliens face, Luix went to swat him away like a fly and was surprised to see it was an after image Bardock slammed his fist into the back of Luix head and then his elbow down into the aliens back. Luix got up and brushed himself off eyeing the Saiyan, He has had a major power boost but sadly its barely more than a warm up maybe I can provoke the other one into fighting as well that shall prove to at least be a challenge.

Luix powered up slightly just enough to give him a big enough edge over Bardock; the alien crossed the area separating him and the saiyan in the blink of an eye punching him with all his might. Bardock knew he could not avoid these punches so he just rolled off one and sidestepped it burying his fist into Luix stomach to his surprise and dismay it barely affected him the alien he just continued the onslaught hitting the saiyan with blow after blow.

Bardock managed to roll away and got up ready for the battle to continue he was a litte worse for the ware but still ok to fight. Bardock and Luix charged at each other meeting in the middle the older saiyan was the first to throw a punch but Luix easily caught the punch in his iron grip he applied pressure bringing the mighty saiyan to his knees. Just a little more pressure and his hand would be broken rendering his hand useless, but what would be the fun in that he had to just play with him a little longer and soon the other would join in.

Ever since he got to this universe everybody had been terribly week even the so called Frieza that is feared throughout it, but now he was actually getting a small release after keeping all that power in for so long it was relaxing now he couldn't wait for Gohan to join in he would eventually have to kill them but not until after he was done playing.

Luix released Bardocks hand and the saiyan immediately pulled it to his side examining it it would of snapped any second if he didn't let go, now he was going to give that alien freak some pain. Bardock jumped up upper cutting Luix, but all the reaction he got was his head snapping up and a smirk found its away upon the aliens face.

Bardock pressed the attack punching the alien in the stomach multiple times with all the strength he had, Luix looked down and swatted him into the ground. Bardock tried to get up but Luix was already upon him punching him all over his body each strong enough to destroy a mountain.

Gohan was watching this on the side lines with every punch he could feel his anger increasing the barrier holding it at bay cracking under the strain if something didn't change soon he was going to step in even if he knew his grandfather would scold him for it. Right now Luix power level was almost twice as strong as Bardocks now was his chance if he didn't help Bardock would not be able to continue.

Gohan charged in while luix back was turn kick him in the back of the head, he fired a couple blast after him each hitting their mark. He turned to Bardock "Tag team" the older saiyan reluctantly nodded. Luix got up smiling "I see who decided to join in, I have already had my warm up so why don't we skip it." The alien roared power skyrocketing it reaching double of what bardocks was "On second thought Bardock how about I take it from here this guy is pretty strong."

Bardock didn't like the idea but it was clear he was outmatched the only one who had a shot at this guy was Gohan he could still probably beat him without going ssj2 but this guy may still be holding back. Bardock flew over to the side lines and powered down to his base form waiting for the battle to begin. Gohan powered up to his max in super saiyan (Which is still below Luix) and stood their looking his new opponent in the eye. Gohan and Luix stood there floating in the middle of the air studying each other each preparing.

**A/N: Remember Gohan trained in super saiyan in the hyperbolic time chamber for months each day testing his limits so he has been a super saiyan longer and is more used to it but Bardock has only been one for about a month plus Gohans base form is still stronger making the transformation stronger.**


End file.
